A Spirit Guide For Connor
'A Spirit Guide For Connor '''is the 17th episode of Season 18. Summary Today's the day Connor gets a spirit guide like his parents have when they were his age, but he is worried that Lucky might be jealous of his guide and begins to make excuses instead. Plot The episode begins in Connor's bedroom where Connor and Lucky are still fast asleep when suddenly, Connor's dad calls for his son to come down for a surprise. Getting up and yawning, Connor stretches his arms and hopped off his bed to get dressed and heads downstairs with Lucky following behind him. When they finally arrived downstairs, Connor and Lucky go to the kitchen to have their breakfast just when Connor's parents appear with big smiles on their faces. When Connor asks what was going on, his father tells him the big news: Connor is going to have his own spirit guide! Connor is surprised as he stopped eating his breakfast and asked about the spirit guide thing. His mother explains that when a child is about old enough and has final control of his powers, they get their own spirit guides, just like Princess Elena of Avalor. She also tells Connor that she and her husband have had their spirit guides when they were their son's age as she remembers it like it was yesterday, leaving her and her husband laughing about the good times they had with their spirit guides. After Connor's parents stopped laughing, Connor asks both of them when will he get his spirit guide. Chuckling, Connor's dad tells him that he (Connor) will get his spirit guide this afternoon and he also tells Connor to finish up his breakfast as he did so. After he finished his breakfast, Connor met his friends at the town plaza to tell them the news! They were very shocked and surprised by how Connor will be getting a spirit guide as Sofia tells him that Elena won't be the only one with a spirit guide anymore, making Connor chuckle lightly. When he stopped in seconds, Connor looked down at Lucky worriedly. Something tells him that his cat might not like the idea of having a spirit guide around. Three hours later, Connor and Lucky were home just as Connor's mom and dad appeared from upstairs and excitedly asked their son if he is ready to meet his spirit guide. However, Connor says that he is not ready yet, but also replies that he'll meet his spirit guide tomorrow as he ran upstairs to his room. The next morning, Connor and Lucky were wide awake and ready for some breakfast, but they were surprised to see Connor's mom and dad in the kitchen as Connor's dad asked Connor if he was ready to meet his spirit guide now. Unfortunately, Connor says another excuse as he poured himself a bowl full of cereal and milk, and starts eating it. Then as he was eating, his parents were exchanging glances with each other. That evening, Connor was putting his pajamas on and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he saw his dad inside. His dad asked his son if he is ready to meet his spirit guide now, but Connor just ignored him as he finished brushing his teeth and went to his room to sleep. The next morning, Connor went down to eat his breakfast when he saw his parents, only he saw that they had worried looks on their faces. When Connor's mother asked her son why he doesn't want to meet his spirit guide yesterday. Connor tried to ignore his mother's question but decides to admit the truth to his parents. Powers that Kwazii uses * Teleporting Power * Magical aura reading * Ghost Vision Trivia * Connor gets a spirit guide in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images